Dr. Nitrus Brio
Doctor Nitrus Brio is a minor antagonist and he is allies with Dr. Neo Cortex and enemies with Katie Sandow. he has created the 'Cortex Vortex' to mutate animals to become their slaves. He is antagonist from crash part 1, 10th demintion and Mind Over Mutant He's a anti hero from crash part 2 cortex strikes back Nicknames N. Brio Dr n brio Moron (by dr neo cortex, ryuji, Ann and Morgana) Froggy (by futaba) Crazy egg head guy (by makoto) Dr. Nitrus (by Katie, Yusuke, Futaba) Quotes * "Ssssssoooo, can I help you young lady?" * "But D-D-Doctor Cortex, we haven't determined the cause of past failures! Heheheheh." * "but Dr. Cortex the vortex is not ready, we have no idea we can do. *laughs*" * "*laughs* shadows? " * "You got a persona so interesting." * "But Dr cortex this female thief with persona and her friends attacks shadow thing." * "Call me N. Brio." * Am i crazy? * "Personas?" * "Phantom Theives?" * "You all young ones stole rotten adults objects." * "Hahaha F-Futaba Sakura a girl with glasses?" * "Wha the ? A monster cat?" * "M-My justice?" * "Sooooo...you are all helping Cortex gather Crystals, yet you have acquired a Gem. Heheheheh... Interesting! Heheheheh. Well, Crash and phantom thieves, heheheh, know this: As long as you are allied with C-C-C-CORTEX, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. Haha! HAHAHA! If the fate of the world is truly your concern, you must g-g-g-gather the Gems, not the C-C-C-Crystals. If you obtain all 42 Gems I can use them to f-f-f-focus a laser, hahahahaha, yes, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the space station he has created. Until then, I must use my f-f-f-f-forces to stop you, heheheh, from gathering Crystals. HehehHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" * "Hehehehahahahaha. You-you all have acquired all of the Gems! Incredible! He-he-ha. HAhaha! The Crystals are not the only means of harnessing planetary energy. Hehehahahahaha! The Gems have that ability as well, and with them I can destroy the Cortex Vortex FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHehehehahahaha! Let me warp you to my completed laser installation, hmhmmmheheheheh..." * "We are ready, Crash, phantom Thieves and katie. Would you like to do the...heheheheheh...honors? Hehehahahahahahaha!" * "Yes, it is I, N. Brio!... My name sounds like a fetus. No doubt you all remember me as the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray!" * "Of course it was me! I invented the Evolvo-Ray and the mutigenetic techniques, still used by that treacherous Cortex today! I... was in... the first... GAME! *drinks his mutigen* Mmm... lovely mutigen! Soo good! And I'm very happy to be back!" * "That looks totally awesome! I designed it and I want four of them." *Takes a sip of his mutagen* * "Yes! Go for it Doctor Cortex! Eye of the tiger! Hadoken! Paper covers rock. But paper can't stop rocks. IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!" *Takes a sip of his mutagen* * "Yes! I wrote that line earlier!" * "Yes...so secret it's not been invented yet." *Drinks more mutagen and throws the beaker away. Pulls out a new one* But wait Cortex. How will we get these devices onto mutants heads?" * "Greetings little peons which I invented, you see before a glorious history of evil devices that 'I', ME... Invented. Over time, the disgusting heroes of this world, which 'I' invented! ME! Not Cortex! Read your bible, I wrote it! Heroes like lazy bandicoots just leave these wonderful toys to rot where they fall... But Dr. Cortex, who said he invented many things, LIAR! Says "Hurry! Build me a space head and many NV devices!" So, I have invented... Recycling! Remember the N. Brio patinant phrase, "reduce, reuse, REVENGE!"... I created slinkies! Stop playing with them, because they're mine! You see before you an ocean of wrecked dreams... my dreams. From this ocean Dr. Cortex has asked me to harpoon the white whale of evil. Recycling shall destroy the world. And I, as it's inventor, shall get the credit! Look! Lite-brite! I didn't invent this, Burt Meyer did! It's not evil, why is it in the pile?" * "long time no see, Katie, Futaba and Yusuke." * "I was invented NVs." * "Ha, ha, ha! Yes! Fight your little buddies! Teach him who invented who! Strike him with your large man hand!" * "You've damaged my commemorative plates!" * "Just swat him away muscles!" * "Well you were wrong and I was right! As right as...Betamax! Why won't the world understand? We've got limitless bad mojo to power NV's!" * *covers his mouth, muffled* * "Cortex and I are in charge now little fool! Your island is trapped by a device that I..." * "*snapped off* This isn't the end! I invented endings! Why don't people take me seriously...?..." Relationship Katie Sandow = Katie looks surprise to meet n brio, she think n brio is a crazy villain she shows him to her persona and then she's a female phantom theif. Dr neo cortex = Dr n gin = N. Tropy = n brio with n tropy on ice , he's drinks his potion then transform into huge green frog like monster chases phantom thieves and crash. Yusuke Kitagawa = Morgana = he saw Morgana found a gem and he looks to see him Futaba Sakura = Futaba have no idea then she's told Katie and crash about n brio transform into hulk form of himself his muscles was not showed he was accidentally got a castle on fire and falls off. Crash = Coco = Gallery Drnitrusbrioinnsanetrilogy.jpg NSaneTrilogyNBrioRender.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Hologram.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Hulk.png Dr. Nitrus Brio.png N. Brio Raises Crash into the Vortex.png|"But Dr cortex the vortex is not readyWe have no idea what it could do! Heheheheheheh!" IMG 20190829 114849.jpg IMG 20190829 114440.jpg Tumblr ohuj172ure1vzsjmmo1 400.gif Tumblr ohuj172ure1vzsjmmo4 400.gif Tumblr p60rgy10V01vl207wo4 400.gif Tumblr p60rgy10V01vl207wo3 400.gif TerribleAffectionateAlaskajingle-size restricted.gif PoliticalAmpleBlackfly-size restricted.gif Iwasinfirstgamenbrio.gif Nbriosfacelookscrunchexplodes.jpg Tumblr plg2oosMfo1y2swpwo3 540.jpeg Tumblr plg2oosMfo1y2swpwo1 400.png Nbrio.PNG.png Dr nitrus brio by ohyeahcartoonsfan dci3d0u-pre.jpg Tumblr plg2oosMfo1y2swpwo2 400.png Nbriowithcocoandcrashlaserbeamending.jpg MonsterN.Brio.PNG.png 1215307-picture 2 large.png Brio.png Nbrioinctrnfinventedit.jpg Tumblr pyvxv2rIIu1uuwg5eo1 540.png Screenshot 2019-11-26-20-35-21.png Nbriocoverhismouthandmuffled.png NbriodefeatedinMoM.png Crash bandicoot boss doctor nitrus brio by darkrosepassions dben6dn-fullview.jpg Received 490193661591313.gif Screenshot 2019-12-01-16-12-39.png|"Why don't people take me seriously?" CTRNF-N Brio.png Nitrus brio crash mind over mutant render by crasharki ddlu09k-pre.png Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes